Our Lovely Monkey Girl
by hikariangel1988
Summary: When a girl suddenly lands in the back of their van, and Sanzo seems to recognize her, things begin to get very interesting for our heroes


Michelle, a young girl at the age of sixteen sat on her couch bed. Her body was bruised and beaten, and although her father had only beaten her for about thirty minutes the pain she felt made it seem as though it gone on for much longer. Tears streamed out her blue eyes, and on to her cheeks, and they slowly slid down to her hair. Michelle pulled her long, golden curly locks back. She wished she had a mother to protect her, but on that she was simply out of luck. Her mother died shortly after she had been born. Michelle sighed gently and held on to a heart gold necklace she had around her neck. A lady in a shop had given it to her free of charge; claiming it was a magic necklace that was sure to grant her good luck. Normally Michelle was the last person to believe in magic and luck, but she'd gotten it right when she lost her job supporting both her and her father in a one bedroom apartment and when she needed it most. So she decided to give luck and magic a try, and let it be her guide just this once.

The scenery around her suddenly turned to dust, and Michelle found herself falling full speed, down in the air. Michelle screamed and shut her eyes tightly. She never imagined a necklace would lead her plunging down to hear death, but then again, a lady had given her a magic necklace. At this point she was willing to believe in almost anything

After a few seconds, she landed on the soft seat of a van. Michelle's eyes widened and she gasped.

'Where the hell am I?' Michelle thought to herself as she began to panic.

"Quit hogging all the damn food monkey!" shouted the voice of a young man who sounded irritated.

"I can't help it…" whined the voice of a young teenage boy "I haven't eaten in years!"

"That's what you always say; you can't be any older than eighteen!" Gojyo argued.

"Now, now you two enough of this, there's two rice balls, why don't you each have one?" Hakkai suggested in gentle tone.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Michelle shouted in shock.

"Alright, fend for you're selves boys." Hakkai said cheerfully turning to the back and handing Michelle a rice ball.

The breaks screeched and the van came to a sudden stop

"Talk now, what the hell are you doing here?" Sanzo asked angrily, pointing his gun at Michelle's head.

"Well, you see, that's a funny story. One minute I was in the living room on my futon, and the next minute I fell in here" said Michelle "I think I'm from another world...and...Who the hell are you anyway?"

"You can just call him our princess." Gojyo said cheekily.

Sanzo whapped him on the head annoyed.

"Sanzo...what's it to you kid?" Sanzo asked irritated.

"Well gee...I fell in the back of this van, after I was in my room, and I'm surrounded by you weirdo's, most who are older than me and could possibly rape me, and you wanna know why I asked who you are...?" Michelle reply was sarcastic.

Sanzo put the gun down, the merciful goddess had mentioned the meeting of a girl from their past soon. And Michelle did fit the girl's exact description; long, curly locks, blue eyes, and a heart shaped necklace made of gold around her neck.

**~Flashback~**

_"You must protect her at all costs, she will guide you to Shangri-La." the merciful goddess told Sanzo after describing what she looked like._

**~End~**

"Hey Sanzo, doesn't this girl look a bit, beaten?" said Gojyo nudging Sanzo lightly on the ribs with his elbow.

"What the hell happened…?" Sanzo asked immediately.

"I…I was beat" Michelle spoke quietly.

"What?" asked Gojyo "Speak up." He demanded. Michelle let out a growled.

"MY FATHER BEAT ME!" Michelle shouted as loud as she could. "He beats me every day!" Tears streamed down her face steadily as they all gasped.

"I...have no idea what to say..." said Sanzo "I've never been through abuse myself, is there anything we can do?" he asked curiously.

"No...My father hates me because I'm half Japanese..." Michelle replied sniffling. "It's profiling, plain and simple, there's nothing anyone can do about it..." Michelle replied sadly she sniffed and let her head fall on to Goku's shoulder gently.

"Of course we won't make you go back!" Goku said in a kind tone. "Right, Sanzo?" Goku asked him.

"I'm not going to let you go back to a position where you could be

hurt...possibly killed" said Gojyo "How about it Sanzo? Let's let the kid stay with us."

"Whatever..." replied Sanzo coldly "Just be warned, around here we fight demons, and we kill them. My friends here are half demons; they have things that keep them from becoming full"

"What happens if you see them go full-blooded demons?" asked Michelle curiously.

"Pure chaos, most demons are killers, so we need to kill them... luckily, the guys and the monkey haven't gotten too out of hand yet."

Michelle gasped

"Yeah, I don't like it either." Gojyo said. "Unfortunately they have no self control, and we need to make sure no one dies, so we really don't have a choice."

Michelle nodded slowly

"I-I see…" Michelle said nervously, wiping away her tears.

"You sure you wanna stick around a bunch of half demons and a monk?" Sanzo asked her. Michelle nodded determinedly.

"Of course I do, good food, cute guys, action fighting that keeps you on the edge of your seat. It's my absolute dream come true!" Michelle shouted excitedly making Hakkai laugh.

"Then it's settled, welcome to our team." Hakkai said happily.

"Thank you so much…" Michelle said as she began to cry once more, only this time with happy tears.

"You sure are heavy on the waterworks." Gojyo noted chuckling.

"Sh-shut up…" Michelle replied, giggling herself.

"So kids, how old are ya?" Gojyo asked curiously.

"I'm sixteen, but I'm turning seventeen in a few days." Michelle told him.

"Ah, so you're close to the monkey's age, yeah, you two would make a good match." Gojyo said grinning making Michelle blush red.

"I'm…really not looking for a boyfriend right now…" Michelle said quickly in hopes to drop the subject.

"You sure have been holding on to each other a lot." Hakkai pointed out. Michelle and Goku's eyes met, and they blushed as they immediately let go of each other. "You are pretty cute though." Goku said sweetly.

"M-me cute? No way…" Michelle said nervously.

"Well isn't that cute…? The monkey has a crush." Sanzo drawled.

"Shut up!" Goku said.

"Would you two relax, you're adorable together." Hakkai said smiling.

"So it's settled then, let's go pick up a marriage certificate." Gojyo said nodding.

"Agreed." Hakkai said.

"Would you guys cut it out?" Goku and Michelle shouted in unison

"See? They're even speaking together, only a couple do that." said Gojyo said with a grin.

"Goku, how about you and I split this rice ball so Gojyo can have the other one?" Michelle offered cheerfully.

"Sure." replied Goku

Hakkai slowly started the van back up

"I get the feeling we're being ignored," Hakkai said smiling. "Okay guys, we'll back off." Hakkai said shaking his head.

**~A few hours later~**

Michelle looked up at the velvet night sky blanketed in stars. The van was passing by very few buildings. After a good fifteen minutes, they pulled up to a building that appeared to be a hotel. Sanzo stopped the van and everyone got out and Hakuryu immediately went back to his form and sat on Hakkai's shoulder. Two twins with purple hair up in buns wearing red kimonos greeted them at the door.

"Welcome to our hotel, we have a man-made hot spring in back, please enjoy your stay. Your rooms are behind it." the twins said in unison.

"All right, a hot spring!" Michelle said excitedly.

"We're glad you feel this way." said the girl on the left.

"Yes," Replied the girl on the right "Most girls are not so accustomed to the idea of a co-ed hot spring." "What?" the guys all shouted.

"That's fine with me." Michelle chimed in cheerfully.

"It's not like there's anything to see…" Gojyo muttered quietly.

"Hey" Michelle shouted angrily. "Hey Sanzo," Michelle said noticing a fan on him. "May I borrow this?" Michelle asked politely.

"Eh, why not?" replied Sanzo

Michelle took the fan from him and whacked Gojyo on the head as hard as possible.

"Oww…damn it!" shouted Gojyo falling to the ground "Watch it!"


End file.
